1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical use of protein inhibitor of activated signal transducer and activator of transcription (PIAS3) for prevention or treatment of cancer or immune disease caused due to abnormality in immune response, and more particularly, to a composition containing PIAS3 as an active ingredient for preventing or treating cancer or immune disease.
2. Description of the Related Art
T cells play a central role in immune system as a biological defense system against various pathogens. T cells originate from the thymus and develop into T cells with unique properties through a series of differentiation. After completing differentiation, 1 cells are largely classed into, by function, Type 1 helper cells (Th1) and Type 2 helper cells (Th2). Th1 cells mainly involve in the cell mediated immunity, and Th2 cells involve in humoral immunity. In immune system, these two cell groups maintain a balance through mutual control so that both are not excessively activated.
Accordingly, most of immune diseases is caused due to imbalance between the above two immune cells. For example, abnormal increase of Th1 activity can lead to autoimmune disease, and abnormal increase of Th2 cell activity can lead to immune disease due to hypersensitive reaction.
Meanwhile, recent study on Th1 cell differentiation has reported the presence of regulatory T cells (Treg), the new group that can regulate TM cell activity, and following this, many studies have introduced immunological treatment using the regulatory T cells. Because Treg cells are characterized of inhibiting functions of abnormally activated immune cells to thus control inflammatory reaction, many studies report about experiments designed to treat immune diseases by the mechanism of increasing Treg cell, activity.
Beside Treg cells, Th17 cells are another group that is made in the differentiation process. Th17 cells are known to be developed from non-differentiated T cells in a similar process as Treg cells. That is, differentiation of both Treg cells and Th17 cells is commonly occurs in the presence of TGF-β. However, while Treg cells do not require IL-6, Th17 cells differentiate in the presence of both TGF-β and IL-6. Further, differentiated Th17 cells secret IL-17.
Evidences show that unlike Treg cells, Th17 cells involve in the forefront of inflammation response in an immune disease, maximizing inflammatory response signaling and accelerating progress of the disease. Taking autoimmune disease that is not controlled by Treg cells for example, development of treatment for such autoimmune disease particularly targets inhibition of Th17 cell activity.
The most widely used immune disease treatment for now will be by way of blocking signal transduction pathway of T cells. However, these immunosuppressants are generally accompanied with side effects such as toxicity, infection, lymphoma, diabetes, tremor, headache, diarrhea, hypertension, nausea, and impaired renal function.
Immune disease treatments other than inhibition of T cell activation are also actively researched, which mainly include treatment of regulating amount of cytokine secreted from immune cells, and treatment of using antibody that acts specifically against cytokine secreted from the immune cells. However, these treatments require lengthy times until the treatments are actually made available to patients after clinical trials. The treatment using antibodies also has a drawback, because cost to develop antibodies is extreme.
Accordingly, a new treatment for cancer and immune disease is necessary, which does not have side effect, and is economic and highly effective.